Quarenta Horas
by Marck Evans
Summary: Talvez eles nunca se lembrem, mas eles tivram uma chance de serem felizes por 40 horas


**Quarenta Horas**

Inspirar lentamente e expirar mais lentamente ainda. Nenhum músculo, além dos envolvidos no processo de respiração, se movendo. O corpo completamente relaxado na antiga posição de meditação. A mente já quase totalmente vazia de pensamentos.

Estava assim há horas, mas sempre quando chegava próximo do ponto exato que queria atingir, algo o desconcentrava. Algum pensamento inconveniente perturbava sua quietude, e então era obrigado a recomeçar.

Já fizera esse exercício muitas vezes, e nunca antes tivera problemas.

Ergueu-se e deu alguns passos pela cabine. Um vulto alto e magro, usando as vestes tradicionais de seu planeta. Foi até a mesa e serviu-se do chá que deixara ali. Não há nenhuma lógica em insistir em um caminho que obviamente não está funcionando. A única coisa lógica a fazer é descobrir o que o atrapalha. Ele vinha fugindo dessa questão há algum tempo - uma fuga ilógica, no final das contas. Uma fuga provocada pela sua metade humana, que não queria ver aquilo que podia feri-lo.

Método matemático de análise é o que ele precisava agora. Sentou-se à mesa e fitou o quadro que reproduzia a paisagem seca de Vulcano.

"_Quando a perturbação começou?"_ Sua mente lógica o guiava nessa busca de respostas. "_Depois do fracasso do seu casamento na época do Pon Farr. Depois de que pensei ter matado Jim_"

Um leve aperto no coração, um sentimento muito humano, indicava que estava próximo da fonte de seus problemas.

"_Deveria ser Capitão Kirk, mesmo em minha mente. Mas há muito tempo aprendi a lidar com a amizade que sinto por ele. Não é isso_." Outro aperto no coração. Sentimentos. É claro que ele os tinha. Teve-os sempre; sua metade humana não permitiria que ele não os tivesse. Mas ele os disciplinava desde muito cedo. Eles não eram relevantes em suas ações. "_Mas agora são. O afeto que sinto por Jim e Magro é parte relevante das minhas escolhas. Eu sei lidar com isso. O que mudou naquele dia, que eu não percebi?"_

A cena emocional com que divertira o médico de bordo fora embaraçosa, mas não era o suficiente para perturbá-lo tanto assim. Era algo por trás da explosão de alegria que tivera. Um sentimento. E lidar com sentimentos não era algo fácil para ele. "_Sentimentos devem ser afastados e mantidos sob controle, e não trazidos à tona_." Mas esse parecia ser o único caminho para descobrir a fonte de perturbações.

Pela primeira vez Spock relaxou as amarras emocionais de anos, e o universo caótico de suas emoções atingiu sua mente. Ele poderia ter gritado sob o impacto de tantas emoções diferentes e conflitantes. Não havia lógica ali, nenhum sentido. No entanto ele ainda era ele mesmo, e conteve-se.

Evocou a imagem do capitão e amigo e teve sua resposta de forma avassaladora.

"_Eu estou apaixonado por ele_." Paixão. O último dos sentimentos que jamais desejara sentir. O sentimento que levara os vulcanos a escolher o caminho da lógica. O sentimento que podia destruí-lo.

"_Não vou permitir que isso me controle_." A determinação de ferro, que fizera com que o mestiço superasse muitos dos seus compatriotas em Vulcano, era tudo que ele tinha agora.

Agora que a caixa fora aberta ele podia sentir a intensidade do seu desejo pelo corpo, pela presença e pelo amor de James T. Kirk. A dor pela ausência dele ameaçava sufocá-lo. Em um gesto desesperado, socou a mesa de fabricação humana, que se partiu em pedaços.

Ele conhecia o amigo. Não havia nenhuma esperança de ficarem juntos. A enorme lista de mulheres com que Jim se envolvera desde que se haviam se conhecido bastava para deixar claro o quanto o Capitão apreciava as mulheres.

"_Mas nunca se prendeu a nenhuma delas_." Esperança. O sentimento que move a humanidade.

"_Não. Não vai acontecer_." Não havia homossexuais em Vulcano, porque eles haviam direcionado sua energia sexual para o Pon Farr, que visava à procriação. "_Não há lógica em dois homens juntos. Na Terra até existem casais de homens, mas não na Frota Estelar. Ele é meu comandante. O regulamento proíbe_."

Spock movia-se como um animal enjaulado; teria de beber do cálice de suas emoções até o final, ou não conseguiria controlá-las novamente.

"_Não adianta eu pensar no que nos impede. Se Jim quisesse ... se Jim me quisesse ele quebraria todas as regras, e eu iria junto. Como sempre. Como tem de ser_."

Deitou-se frustrado e sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos. Sua alma e seu corpo ansiavam pelos braços do Comandante.

"_Isso destruiria a carreira dele e a minha. Jim não saberia viver longe da Frota. Ele não me quer. Não assim. Eu sou só um amigo. A verdade é que ele não me quer._"

Aos poucos ele atravessou sua Noite Negra, e domou suas emoções. Quando os relógios de bordo marcaram o início de um novo "dia", ele se dirigiu à cantina com a expressão de sempre. Seu caos emocional totalmente controlado e sua mente conformada que seu coração amasse, mas exigindo que ele amasse sem tentar possuir, sem dizer que amava.

Quinze meses depois:

Deu tudo errado desde o inicio na missão. Dois tripulantes mortos e quatro feridos. McCoy e Spock tiveram de seguir o grupo avançado do Capitão Kirk para tentar salvar os sobreviventes. Mais dois feridos.

Durante a retirada, outro ataque. O Capitão e o Oficial de Ciências ficaram para trás criando tempo para que os outros fossem embora. Quantas vezes fizeram isso? Quantas vezes lutaram lado a lado como irmãos? Quantas vezes eles conseguiram? Kirk, tomado pelo prazer do desafio, do perigo, e a mente brilhante de Spock calculando probabilidades, na maioria das vezes muito desfavoráveis. Quantas vezes só a combinação dos talentos deles dois levara a bom termo uma situação difícil?

O médico foi com o último grupo no teletransporte, no exato momento em que o grupo de atacantes recuou apressado. Kirk deu um olhar vitorioso para Spock. Isso aqueceu sua alma, mas ele não mostrou no rosto. Ao contrário; preferiu vigiar as redondezas.

Kirk para Enterprise.

A resposta não veio. Havia algo de errado. Spock imediatamente se aproximou do Capitão, pronto para defendê-lo se necessário.

Kirk para Enterprise. Sulu, responda.

Depois de longos minutos de tensão, a resposta veio chiada, como se viesse de muito mais longe do que a nave estava.

Capitão, aqui é Sulu. Estamos sofrendo algum tipo de interferência. Não conseguimos ativar o Transporte. Estamos detectando modificações na superfície do planeta.

Que modificações? Sulu? Enterprise, responda. – Kirk ergueu os olhos para Spock. – Perdemos a comunicação.

O vulcano limitou-se a erguer uma das sobrancelhas, um gesto típico dele. Como sempre, teve um efeito relaxante na mente do Capitão. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente preocupado ainda. Eles já haviam estado em situações piores.

Sugiro uma análise do terreno, Capitão.

Sugestão acatada, Sr Spock.

"_É o tipo de situação que Jim gosta."_

Eles subiram em um pequeno morro e entenderam o que Sulu quisera dizer com modificações na superfície do planeta. O que antes era uma planície coberta de rochas e areia era agora um extenso gramado; no centro do gramado, um bangalô branco. Os carnívoros que os atacavam minutos antes haviam desaparecido.

Fasers em atordoar. – A beleza do lugar não iria impedir Kirk de estar pronto para o combate.

No bangalô, no primeiro cômodo uma mesa baixa em estilo japonês estava posta para dois. Comidas de toda a galáxia, mas em especial da Terra e de Vulcano. Havia mais duas portas. Spock abriu a da direita encontrou um típico banheiro humano. Na da esquerda, Kirk encontrou um quarto. No mancebo, roupas limpas, que aparentemente serviriam nos dois, e no meio do quarto uma enorme cama de casal.

Os dois voltaram para a sala central, ainda empunhando as armas.

Na porta do bangalô, um ser delgado e de tez verde os observava. A criatura ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz.

Bem-vindos. Sou o Anfitrião.

Onde estamos? – Kirk abaixou a arma, mas não a devolveu ao coldre.

Na área de descanso. Espero que tudo esteja a contento.

O lugar parece ótimo, mas onde estamos?

Na área de descanso – a criatura repetiu, como se Kirk fosse um tolo de perguntar duas vezes a mesma coisa.

E o que é a área de descanso? – Spock já testara o tricord e o comunicador, ambos inoperantes.

É onde os que são nossos hóspedes, que chegam quando a Dobra do Tempo está ativa, podem descansar.

Explique a expressão "Dobra do Tempo" no contexto.

Um fenômeno natural que os antigos aproveitaram para criar o local de descanso.

Estamos presos aqui?

Só até a Dobra terminar. Para sua nave serão dez minutos, para vocês quarenta horas. Uma hora já transcorreu. A mesa está servida. Sempre que desejarem algum alimento, é só pedirem. A cama de vocês está pronta, e não há animais ou plantas perigosos no lago. Tudo está à disposição de vocês. Agora eu vou embora. Volto daqui a trinta e oito horas, uma hora antes do fim do tempo, para levá-los à saída.

Espere. – Kirk, que se mantivera calado desde que Spock começara a inquirir a criatura, se manifestou.

Desejam algo mais, senhores?

Mais uma pergunta. Por que tudo é tão semelhante aos nossos mundos?

Suas memórias e desejos criam uma projeção em torno de vocês; o Fornecedor pode ler e criar aquilo de que necessitam. E um pequeno detalhe: quando a Dobra do Tempo terminar, **_talvez_** não lembrem de tudo que viverem aqui.

Antes que pudessem perguntar mais alguma coisa o ser desapareceu, apagando-se aos poucos.

Era um holograma, Jim.

Eu percebi.

Acabaram chegando à conclusão de que o holograma não mentira. A única opção que eles tinham era aproveitar as quarenta horas de descanso.

A refeição reforçada e o banho de chuveiro deixaram Kirk de bom humor. Quando saiu do banho, encontrou a sala toda modificada.

O que houve aqui, Spock?

Estive fazendo algumas experiências. – O vulcano indicou a mesa que tivera suas cores alteradas, e os pratos que haviam mudado de forma. O próprio conteúdo da mesa se alterara. Agora só havia um bule do chá favorito do vulcano e os pratos que estava usando na experiência. – É só visualizar e se concentrar um pouco.

Kirk alterou os pratos para travessas triangulares e se concentrou em pedir uma garrafa de uísque.

Muito bom, Spock. Mas me dá dor de cabeça.

Estranho. Não me afeta em nada.

O Capitão se encaminhou para a porta e avisou:

Vou andar um pouco, o banheiro é todo seu.

Devia descansar, Jim. Foi um longo dia.

Daqui a pouco.

Quando Kirk saiu do bangalô, Spock se dirigiu ao banheiro. Escolheu a temperatura mais fria da água, desejando que ela apagasse o fogo em seu coração. Apesar de Jim ter resmungado sobre as roupas civis que vestira depois do banho, ele ficava especialmente bem nelas.

"_Bem demais para meu controle."_ E o controle dele vinha falhando. Nada que o deixasse muito emotivo, ainda.

Outra coisa o preocupava: ele tentara mudar a cama de casal em duas de solteiro e não conseguira. Ainda não sabia por quê.

Quando Kirk voltou, Spock estava tocando a harpa que pedira ao Provedor. O Capitão serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, ficou ouvindo as baladas suaves que Spock tinha escolhido tocar.

Quando o vulcano fez uma pausa, Kirk se levantou, parecendo voltar a contragosto à realidade.

Spock, você já modificou o alojamento?

Eu tentei, Capitão. Mas não consegui.

Bom, se eu não conseguir, vamos ter de dividir um colchão, meu amigo.

Posso perfeitamente ficar sem dormir.

Spock, eu não ronco o suficiente para incomodar suas sensíveis orelhas vulcanas. Já dividimos alojamentos antes.

"_Alojamentos sim. Mas uma mesma cama, nunca_."

No final, não havia nenhum motivo lógico para não dividirem a cama, a não ser, é claro, o vulcão em iminente erupção dentro da alma de Spock, esperando um único descuido para se derramar. Mas isso não era uma coisa que ele pudesse dizer ao seu amigo e Capitão.

Spock viu-se deitado ao lado de Jim, fitando o céu repleto de estrelas. O teto se modificara sem que Jim fizesse quase nenhum esforço.

Kirk dormiu quase imediatamente. Ao sentir que o Capitão estava mergulhado no sono, Spock permitiu-se virar de lado e observá-lo dormindo. Mesmo no sono, James mantinha seu ar sedutor.

Spock recorreu a toda sua disciplina mental para não tocar em Jim, e, apesar de não conseguir dormir, manteve-se deitado por muito tempo.

Quando o Capitão acordou, Spock já havia se levantado, e James só foi encontrá-lo de pé na margem do lago.

Ele não se voltou quando o Capitão se aproximou.

Algum problema, Spock?

Uma respiração profunda, e o vulcano respondeu com a voz levemente alterada:

A Dobra do Tempo está me afetando. Estou ficando emotivo.

Então é bom Magro não estar aqui para irritá-lo. – James apoiou a mão no ombro de Spock em um gesto amigável.

O vulcano voltou-se para ele com os olhos brilhando. James tentou lembrar onde já vira aquela expressão, mas era difícil raciocinar com os olhos de Spock fixos nos dele.

"_Ah, Deus! Não."_ James já percebera a atração que sentia por Spock há alguns meses, mas não via esperança de ser correspondido, e decidira esquecer. Por algum tempo achou que estava conseguindo, mas agora só o olhar do vulcano já estava fazendo sua pulsação acelerar.

Kirk sempre fora um mulherengo, mas mulher alguma fizera seu coração descompassar-se daquele jeito. Seus olhos desceram para a boca de Spock, boca de tão poucos sorrisos. Quantas vezes o vira sorrir? Três no máximo, e nenhuma delas em seu estado normal. Mentira. Uma vez Spock estava no seu estado normal, e sorrira feliz pelo fato de que ele, Jim, estava vivo. Fora depois do Pon Farr.

Pon Farr! O brilho nos olhos de Spock!

A única vez que vira aquele brilho de desejo e posse fora durante o Pon Farr. "_Mas se fosse isso, Spock não estaria suportando minha mão no ombro dele!_"

Spock? – James ainda não estava ousando acreditar.

O outro homem tentou falar, mas sua voz não saía. E a mente de James assimilou a verdade, fazendo seus lábios se entreabrirem enquanto ele levava a outra mão ao rosto do vulcano, que fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho daquele toque.

Suavemente James desceu a mão até o pescoço de Spock, que abriu os olhos. Nos lábios do Capitão, o mais sedutor dos sorrisos.

Lentamente ele puxou o vulcano para mais perto. Quando os lábios se tocaram, Spock gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos.

Aquilo foi o fim do autocontrole de Kirk. Sua boca tomou a vulcano de assalto. A principio Spock deixou-se beijar, feliz demais até para reagir. Mas suas mãos abraçaram James e o puxaram mais para perto, buscando, sôfrego, sentir o corpo do Capitão mais de perto.

Só quando o humano ficou sem fôlego eles se separaram um pouco. "_Spock está sorrindo_."

Jim.

O quê, Spock?

Vinte e seis horas e trinta e sete minutos. É o que nós ainda temos.

Então nós temos de aproveitá-las bem. – O Capitão puxou Spock para o divã que se materializara junto deles.

Enquanto deitava, puxando o vulcano para deitar-se com ele, Kirk viu a inigualável expressão que Spock fazia quando entendia algo.

O que foi? – A voz do humano estava enrouquecida de tesão, e ele deslizava as pontas dos dedos pela orelha do vulcano.

É óbvio porque nenhum de nós dois conseguia mudar a cama ontem. Nenhum de nós queria realmente.

Parece lógico.

Spock ergueu a sobrancelha e beijou os lábios do Capitão.

É lógico, Jim.

Vem cá. – James o calou com beijos.

Não importava nada a eles o que teriam de decidir quando saíssem dali, ou se eles sequer teriam alguma lembrança daqueles momentos. Eles só queriam estar nos braços um do outro.

Quando a última peça de roupa foi retirada, Spock se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos do seu comandante.

Fascinante.

O que é fascinante, Spock.

Você, Jim. Você é completamente fascinante.


End file.
